


Echo in the Mirror

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, human sides au, i don't want to ruin too much of the story with the tags so, just know there's some weird stuff going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Virgil has always had this weird thing about mirrors… He would never directly look at his reflection and would actively try to avoid fully facing them if he could. It was something Roman picked up early on in their friendship and while he thought it was strange, he never really questioned it. At least until he saw Virgil’s reflection staring at him while Virgil had his head buried in a box. It had only lasted a second, if even that, and he wasn’t even sure if he had actually seen anything. Reflections didn’t move like that on their own… right?





	Echo in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about mirrors and reflections and mirror demons a lot lately, which spawned this idea! A lot of people were interested over on tumblr, so I hope you all enjoy and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Virgil bopped his head along with the music playing on his radio, humming softly to the tune as he unpacked his books and carefully organized them on the bookshelf. Sunlight filtered in through the open window, a pleasant breeze blowing in, and while it was a nice day overall, he couldn’t exactly enjoy it. He hated moving to a new place, hated having to pack up and leave everything behind, and hated having to start a new school. Unfortunately for him, it seemed his father’s job moved them around at least twice a year.   
He had been reassured that this was the last time, for awhile at least. He didn’t dare hold out any hope that he would make it through a whole school year this time, or if he’d even be able to make any friends. He could only stand getting close to someone and then leaving so many times before he gave up trying. If they stayed for more than a semester he might try again, but he wasn’t going to go out of his way to be friendly towards anyone if he could avoid it.

The only upside to this new house was his new bedroom. It was decently sized, with plenty of space for him to do what he wished and he was allowed to decorate it as he pleased. But the main thing that he really enjoyed was the large mirror inset on the far wall. He was young and was figuring out himself, so it helped to have a good view as he tried out different styles.

He found his gaze flickered over to the mirror every so often, debating on if he could talk his father into taking him clothes shopping before starting his new school. It was the one upside to all the moving, that he could reinvent himself each time. Maybe he’d do something with dark clothes this time? His thoughts stuttered to a stop as he noticed something off about his reflection. 

He had been sitting sideways to the mirror, focused more on getting his things unpacked, but when he turned to look at his reflection, it had turned to face him fully, head tilted curiously. He blinked once, twice, sure he was imagining things, but no. It was definitely not reflecting him like it should and he felt an ice cold chill go down his spine. What the hell…? Whatever that.. thing.. was, it was leaning closer, a smile slowly spreading across it’s face. Virgil’s eyes widened and he gripped one of his hardcover books tightly, flinging i at the mirror and shattering it, screaming in a panic.

His father came bursting into the room, baseball bat held in hand to fight off whatever threat that frightened his child. All he saw though was a shattered mirror and Virgil cowering in the corner. It took some coaxing to get him to speak and what he was told was a little unbelievable. A mirror’s reflection moving on it’s own? He worried that all the moving around was finally starting to get to him, so he took him to a therapist that a coworker suggested, despite Virgil’s protests. 

Eisoptrophobia. The fear of mirrors and one’s reflection. Virgil wanted to protest to the diagnosis, wanted to claim that he wasn’t afraid of his reflection, but whenever he tried, the words would die in his throat. He couldn’t look directly at himself when he looked into a mirror, unable to shake the image of his reflection smiling at him. He tried so hard to convince himself he had imagined the whole thing, but he could see it moving out of the corner of his eye, his reflection moving half a second slower than it should.

There was something lurking behind the glass, something waiting for him to slip up. As long as he didn’t make eye contact, it didn’t seem to have any real power against him. He didn’t know if telling other people about it would work against him either, so he kept his mouth shut about the whole situation, no matter how much he wanted someone to confide in. 

He spent his free time researching and looking up anything about mirrors and curses that he could, hoping to find a way to get rid of whatever it was, but try as he might, nothing seemed to help. He just hoped he could find something before it was too late, not even wanting to think about whatever it was that it had in store for him. It could only end badly for him.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
